


Millennial

by PastelPajamas



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Poetry, i just wanted to rewrite the story of japhet from the library like a storybook jsjzjsjz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPajamas/pseuds/PastelPajamas





	Millennial

The city of Bismark, a deep maze of pink

Abundant in books to make the mind think

The city was brought to life and was stirred

From the wings of Japhet, the millennial fire bird

His subjects he loved more than he’d say

Giving them gifts and theme parks to play

Yet they feared what he gave, fearing the worst

Acting as if the great bird were cursed

Feeling exiled, betrayed, and annoyed

The zone he had raised he would grow to avoid

He soon found a home in the old guardian’s kin

Believing respect he’d finally win

Yet the Elsen ignored him wherever he were

Not minding his kneading, meowing, and purr

He threatened and killed doing all that he could

Convincing himself that his heart was still good

He moved to the library, his one last reserve

Hearing he’d soon get what he deserved

So he paced and he waited for the Batter to come

For deep in his heart he knew he was wrong.


End file.
